


Spark like a Firework

by AgentSprings



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year’s Eve, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: New Year’s Eve with Sam and Amanda





	Spark like a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based entirely on @Cowswap on tumblr’s amazing [ art! ](https://cowswap.tumblr.com/post/181591651100/some-new-years-samanda-happy-1986-everyone) Go check it out!

Sam was laying on his bed, tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it, bored out of his mind. It was new years eve and his dad was throwing a new years party downstairs that he wasn’t allowed to go near. So he was laying on his bed at eleven pm on New Year's Eve alone. He debated pulling out a joint and smoking it out the window but it felt like a lot of effort for not enough reward. 

“Fucking bullshit.” Sam sat up and glared at his door. 

He was suddenly surprised by tapping on his window. He jumped up and whirled around, surprised to see Amanda crouched on the little roof outside his window waving into the window. Ever since they had gotten back from space the two of them had been more flirty, and he was head over heels in love with her. He waved back at her while grinning, moving silently over to the window and pulling it open.

“Well hello, gorgeous. What do I owe the honor of this visit?” Sam leaned on his window sill and grinned at her.

“Well my idiot prince didn’t show up at my party,” She leaned on the windowsill across from him and grinned back. “So I decided to come to save him from whatever dragon is holding him hostage.”

“Well,” Sam stepped back and grabbed his jacket from his bedpost. “Let’s get to that party of yours then.” 

Sam stepped out onto the roof next to her, pulling the window closed and then climbing down a tree. Amanda took Sam’s hand and led him around the corner to where she had parked her car. She only let go of his hand long enough for both of them to get into the car and then she held his hand for the rest of the drive back to her house. When they pulled up Sam could see that there were a ton of people at her house, all of her friends from school.

“Fuck ‘Manda, I didn’t realize there would be this many people here,” Sam said, feeling a bit anxious suddenly.

“They’re all drunk already, they won’t even notice you’re here,” Amanda assured him, squeezing his hand and giving him a smile. 

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am, but if you want we could fuck off and go somewhere else.”

“Nah, I’m always down to party.” Sam gave her a slightly shaky smile before getting out of the car. Amanda smiled after him and climbed out after him, walking around the car and grabbing his hand again to lead him into the party. As soon as they walked into the party they both had cups shoved into their hands by a laughing girl.

“C’mon you have hours of partying to catch up on!” She cheered before drinking her own cup.

“Hey Beth! Isn’t Jake here?”

“Yeah! Oh! I’m going to go dance with him!” Beth turned and ran off, disappearing into the crowd. Amanda took the cup out of Sam’s hand and placed both on a table by the door before leading him to a side room that was much quieter.

“Yeah, if anyone hands you a cup don’t drink it. They mixed so much together it stopped being palatable if you’re sober hours ago.” Amanda pulled Sam down onto one of the love seats and leaned into his side.

“Good to know,” Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked up at the clock. It was thirty minutes to midnight and he was starting to relax. 

“God this year was insane.” 

“It really fucking was.” Sam started scratching at her hair, as they watched the fire crackle in the fireplace.

“I pretended to have a boyfriend, we were all abducted by aliens, and I made three new best friends.”

“Speaking of Mike and Hannah, where are they?”

“Hannah told me she was having a party with some of her other friends and Mike told me he gets too nervous around crowds.”

“So I’m your favorite then.”

“Of course you are.” 

The two of them talked about everything and nothing for twenty minutes before Amanda jumped up and dragged Sam over to the window. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grinned at him.

“I like you Sammy,” She said quietly. “I really really like you.”

“And I really like you ‘Manda.” Sam leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I, uh, I’d like to spend a lot of next year with you.”

“I’d like to spend all of next year with you.”

“Well good. Then I’ll see you next year Mr. Beans.” 

“See you next year, Ms. Hess.”

They heard the clock over the mantle strike midnight and fireworks start going off outside the window. They leaned into each other and kissed, sharing their first kiss while being lit up by fireworks and embracing the new year.


End file.
